Mr. Conductor's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVD Ideas
'''Mr. Conductor's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVD Ideas '''are fan-made US DVD ideas featuring episodes from the Mr. Conductor's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. Each DVD idea will have two episodes. Volume 1: Friends in Need of Help Episodes #Friendship is Magic 1 #Friendship is Magic 2 Thomas Stories #Thomas Gets Tricked is Magic, part 1 #Edward Helps Out is Magic, part 1 #Thomas Saves the Day is Magic, part 2 #Down the Mine is Magic, part 2 Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Twilight Sparkle Back Cover *Top Left: The Mane 6 from "Friendship is Magic, Part 1" *Top Right: The Mane 6 from "Friendship is Magic, Part 2" *Center Left: Thomas on the turntable from "Thomas Gets Tricked" *Center Right: Thomas pushing the Breakdown Train from "Thomas Saves the Day" *Bottom Left: Henry, Gordon, Edward, James and Thomas from "Edward Helps Out" *Bottom Right: Thomas and Gordon at the station from "Down the Mine" Cover Color *Purple Volume 2: Weird Incantations and Races Episodes #Bridle Gossip #Sonic Rainboom Thomas Stories #Thomas and the Rumors Gossip #The Diseasel Gossip #Percy Proves a Point Rainboom #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Rainboom Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest Starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Thomas and the Rumors" and Brian O'Connor as Schemer in "Sonic Rainboom". *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Rainbow Dash Back Cover *Top Left: Zecora from "Bridle Gossip" *Top Right: Rarity showing off her wings from "Sonic Rainboom" *Center Left: Gordon, James and Henry from "Thomas and the Rumors" *Center Right: Bill and Ben at Wellsworth from "The Diseasel" *Bottom Left: Percy and Harold racing from "Percy Proves a Point" *Bottom Right: Thomas crossing a bridge from "Thomas and Bertie's Great Race" Cover Color *Blue Volume 3: Bullies of Equestria Episodes #Boast Busters #Griffon the Brush-off Thomas Stories #Pop Goes the Diesel Busters #Bowled Out Busters #Steamroller the Brush-off #Bulgy the Brush-off Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Pinkie Pie Back Cover *Top Left: Trixie from "Boast Busters" *Top Right: Gilda roaring at Fluttershy from "Griffon the Brush-off" *Center Left: Duck (angry) and Diesel (conceited) from "Pop Goes the Diesel" *Center Right: D261/The Diesel leaving the station from "Bowled Out" *Bottom Left: Sir Handel from "Steamroller" *Bottom Right: Bulgy from "Bulgy" Cover Color *Pink Volume 4: Applejack's Applebucking Adventures Episodes #Look Before You Sleep #Applebuck Season Thomas Stories #Time for Trouble Before You Sleep #Twin Trouble Before You Sleep #A Cow on the Line Season #Oliver Owns Up Season Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest Starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Twin Trouble". *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Applejack Back Cover *Top Left: Rarity and Applejack from "Look Before You Sleep" *Top Right: Applejack (surprised) from "Applebuck Season" *Center Left: Toby (sad) and Percy (happy) from "Time for Trouble" *Center Right: Douglas and Donald (both angry) from "Twin Trouble" *Bottom Left: Gordon, Percy Bluebell and her calf from "A Cow on the Line" *Bottom Right: Gordon, Oliver and James from "Oliver Owns Up" Cover Color *Orange Volume 5: Fluttershy's Exploits Episodes #Swarm of the Century #Dragonshy Thomas Stories #Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck of the Century #Toby and the Flood of the Century #Come Out, Henry! Dragonshy #Henry to the Rescue Dragonshy Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest Starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck" and "Toby and the Flood" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Fluttershy Back Cover *Top Left: Pinkie Pie and her one-pony band from "Swarm of the Century" *Top Right: Fluttershy angry at the dragon from "Dragonshy" *Center Left: Elizabeth from "Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck" *Center Right: Toby and Harold from "Toby and the Flood" *Bottom Left: Henry (sad) from "Come Out, Henry!" *Bottom Right: Henry pulling the Express under a bridge from "Henry to the Rescue" Cover Color *Yellow Volume 6: Ponyville Special Events Episodes #Winter Wrap Up #The Ticket Master Thomas Stories #Snow (Winter Wrap Up) #Terence the Tractor (Winter Wrap Up) #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (The Ticket Master) #Make Someone Happy (The Ticket Master) Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Snow" and "Make Someone Happy" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Rarity Back Cover *Top Left: Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle from "Winter Wrap Up" *Top Right: The other 5 ponies arguing over Twilight from "The Ticket Master" *Center Left: Thomas clearing snow from "Snow" *Center Right: Thomas (angry) at Tidmouth from "Terence the Tractor" *Bottom Left: Trevor (sad) and Edward (happy) from "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" *Bottom Right: Thomas, Percy and Oliver from "Make Someone Happy" Cover Color *Gray Volume 7: Cutie Mark Crusading Adventures Episodes #Call of the Cutie #The Stare Master Thomas Stories #Home At Last (Call of the Cutie) #Rock 'n' Roll (Call of the Cutie) #The Flying Kipper (The Stare Master) #Percy and the Haunted Mine (The Stare Master) Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Percy and the Haunted Mine" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Apple Bloom Back Cover *Top Left: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo from "Call of the Cutie" *Top Right: Fluttershy staring at the chickens from "Stare Master" *Center Left: Skarloey and Rusty from "Home at Last" *Center Right: Duncan and James from "Rock 'n' Roll" *Bottom Left: Henry crossing the viaduct from "The Flying Kipper" *Bottom Right: The disappearing mine shaft from "Percy and the Haunted Mine" Cover Color *Light Green Volume 8: Way Out West Episodes #Over a Barrel #The Last Roundup Thomas Stories #Henry's Forest (Over a Barrel) #You Can't Win (Over a Barrel) #Granpuff (The Last Roundup) #Sleeping Beauty (The Last Roundup) Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Big Macintosh Back Cover *Top Left: Pinkie Pie singing in an open shell from "Over a Barrel" *Top Right: Applejack working on the wheel from "The Last Roundup" *Center Left: Henry (sad) from "Henry's Forest" *Center Right: Duke from "You Can't Win" *Bottom Left: The closed mine from "Granpuff" *Bottom Right: The engines at Tidmouth Shed from "Sleeping Beauty" Cover Color *Dark Red Volume 9: Dress Making with Rarity Episodes #A Dog and Pony Show #Suited for Success Thomas Stories #Stepney Gets Lost (A Dog and Pony Show) #Woolly Bear (A Dog and Pony Show) #James and the Trouble with Trees (Suited for Success) #No Joke for James (Suited for Success) Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor *Guest Starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Stepney Gets Lost" and "James and the Trouble with Trees" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment Front Cover *Spike Back Cover *Top Left: One of the Diamond Dogs from "A Dog and Pony Show" *Top Right: Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack talking to Rarity from "Suited for Success" *Center Left: Arry and Bert shunting Stepney from "Stepney Gets Lost" *Center Right: Percy covered in treacle from "Woolly Bear" *Bottom Left: Gordon, Henry, James, Percy and Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds from "James and the Trouble with Trees" *Bottom Right: Henry, James and Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds from "No Joke for James" Cover Color *Lavender Volume 10: The Wedding of the Century Episodes # A Canterlot Wedding 1 #A Canterlot Wedding 2 Thomas Stories #Thomas Comes to Breakfast Canterlot Wedding, part 1 #Daisy Canterlot Wedding, part 1 #Bulls Eyes Canterlot Wedding, part 2 #Percy's Predicament Canterlot Wedding, part 2 Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Princess Celestia Back Cover *Top Left: Twilight and Shining Armor from "A Canterlot Wedding 1" *Top Right: Shining Armor and Cadence kissing from "A Canterlot Wedding 2" *Center Left: Toby (happy), Thomas (sad) and Percy (happy) from "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" *Center Right: Daisy (happy) from "Daisy" *Bottom Left: Toby (happy) and Daisy (in her shed) from "Bulls Eyes" *Bottom Right: Percy (angry) from "Percy's Predicament" Cover Color *Red Episode 11: Fluttershy's Animal Friends Episodes #May the Best Pet Win! #A Bird in the Hoof Thomas Stories #Gordon and the Gremlin the Best Pet Win! #Henry and the Elephant the Best Pet Win! #Thomas Meets the Queen Bird in the Hoof #Horrid Lorry Bird in the Hoof Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest Starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Gordon and the Gremlin" and "Horrid Lorry" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Fluttershy Back Cover *Top Left: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy from "May the Best Pet Win!" *Top Right: Princess Celestia from "A Bird in the Hoof" *Center Left: Thomas at the docks from "Gordon and the Gremlin" *Center Right: The elephant from "Henry and the Elephant" *Bottom Left: Henry covered in paint from "Thomas Meets the Queen" *Bottom Right: Percy and the Horrid Lorries from "Horrid Lorry" Cover Color *Light Blue Volume 12: Ponyville Holidays Episodes #Luna Eclipsed #Hearth's Warming Eve Thomas Stories #Scaredy Engines Eclipsed #Percy's Ghostly Trick Eclipsed #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Warming Eve #Thomas' Christmas Party Warming Eve Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Scaredy Engines" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Princess Luna Back Cover *Top Left: Twilight and Princess Luna from "Luna Eclipsed" *Top Right: Commander Hurricane (Rainbow Dash), Chancellor Puddinghead (Pinkie Pie) and Princess Platinum (Rarity) from "Hearth's Warming Eve" *Center Left: Percy (worried) and Thomas (happy) at the smelters yard from "Scaredy Engines" *Center Right: Percy (scared) from "Percy's Ghostly Trick" *Bottom Left: Thomas (happy) being rescued by Donald and Douglas from "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" *Bottom Right: The engines during the Christmas party at Tidmouth Sheds from "Thomas' Christmas Party" Cover Color *Dark Blue Volume 13: More Cutie Mark Crusading Adventures Episodes #The Show Stoppers #The Cutie Mark Chronicles Thomas Stories #Jack Jumps In Show Stoppers #A Friend in Need Show Stoppers #Rusty to the Rescue Cutie Mark Chronicles #Thomas and Stepney Cutie Mark Chronicles Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest starring Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor's cousin in "The Show Stoppers" and Michael Angelis as the narrator for "Jack Jumps In" and "A Friend in Need" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Scootaloo Back Cover *Top Left: The Cutie Mark Crusaders in the talent show from "The Show Stoppers" *Top Right: Filly Fluttershy from "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" *Center Left: Jack and Byron from "Jack Jumps In" *Center Right: Ned the Steam Shovel from "A Friend in Need" *Bottom Left: Rusty and the diesels from "Rusty to the Rescue" *Bottom Right: Stepney and Thomas from "Thomas and Stepney" Cover Color *Orange Volume 14: Growing Up with Ponies Episodes #Baby Cakes #The Cutie Pox Thomas Stories #Salty's Secret Cakes #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Cakes #A Big Day For Thomas Cutie Pox #The Runaway Cutie Pox Notes/Trivia *Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. *Guest starring Alec Baldwin as the narrator for "Salty's Secret" *Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Front Cover *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Back Cover *Top Left: Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour from "Baby Cakes" *Top Right: Apple Bloom and Zecora from "The Cutie Pox" *Center Left: Salty from "Salty's Secret" *Center Right: Percy covered in fruit from "Percy, James and the Fruitful Day" *Bottom Left: Henry (ill) and Thomas (sad) from "A Big Day For Thomas" *Bottom Right: Harold (happy) and Thomas (tired) from "The Runaway" Cover Color *Light Brown Volume 15: ????? Category:Shining Time Station Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DVDs